This disclosure relates to a lens unit having a lens array in which lens elements are aligned, and an optical head and image formation apparatus each including the lens unit.
Print heads of image formation apparatuses or the like use a lens unit having a lens array in which lens elements (for example, rod lenses) are aligned in one direction (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-68453 (FIGS. 3 to 5)